


Princess Leia And The Changing Of The Guard

by UnknownPilot343



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPilot343/pseuds/UnknownPilot343
Summary: After being captured by Jabba the Hut, Princess Leia plans a daring escape. But even she may not be be a match for that hive of scum and villainy.
Relationships: Leia/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Escaping the Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while bored, any comments are welcome.

Stiff and aching was not quite the right words to describe how her back felt, but it would work. After Jabba had captured her when she tried to rescue Han, she had feared getting blasted into dust. In any case, seeing those twisted faces laugh and jeer at Han in his state, as well as her embarrassment, had done enough to ruin her day. The guards took her to a cell, an locked her in there until Jabba decided what to do with her. Ugh, it was disgusting just to think about it.

They had taken practically everything off her, so now she just had on a basic jumpsuit. Not that she minded, it was better than being stuck in her underwear. Standing up, she surveyed the room. Not too big, relatively clean, though since you could barely see ahead 12 inches, it didn’t really matter. A set of bars for an entrance, with one Gomearian there.  
Clearing her mind, she remembered what she could about that species. Dumb, but easily commandable, and usually worked for crime lords and others who needed muscle. 

So, she thought, what could she do? Throwing a rock to get his attention, flirting and luring him in to beat him might work, but that only happened in the holovids. She doubted she could win hand to hand against this thing. A choke hold might work, but what would she use? Looking around, she saw...nothing. No cloth in the room. Bummer.  
But, she did have a pretty crappy jumpsuit. Looking down, she smiled, before realizing that she would have to strip for this to work. Damn. Not that she was ashamed, she was hot, and could handle herself well, but stripping down in a cell where anyone could see you was not something she ever wanted to do. Ah well. 

She unzipped her front, letting her boobs fall out, then silently taking the rest of the jumpsuit down, then off. Damn, she thought, it was surprisingly cold in here. Feeling her body, she realized just how pent up she was. Focus princess, she thought.

Sneaking to the guard, she realized he was asleep. Well, this is gonna be easy. Instead of finishing the job, she bowed, twirled, and a few other ridiculous thing just cause she could. Mostly just cause she could laugh at the fact the guard hadn’t even realized that she was doing this.

Slipping the pants legs first through, she got the jumpsuit around it’s neck. Bracing herself, she pulled. And pulled. But the guard woke up. It’s massive fist grabbed the jumpsuit and tore it from her grasp. Falling back, Leia was stunned. How did it do that?

The guard, angry, grabbed it’s pike and looked in the cell. To see her naked. Sniffing the air, it threw it’s pike on the ground, grunted, then opened the gate. Leia was confused. Then she realized what it meant. The guard stepped in, tearing off it’s pants, and stalked toward her, massive green dick just hanging out.

This was definitely NOT in the plan. Realizing just how naked she was, she stepped back.  
“Hold on big guy, j-just step b-back ok!”  
It didn’t. The guard grabbed her shoulders, lifted her up, and pinned her against the wall, it’s giant dick just inches away. Leia kicked and yelled, but no one was coming to rescue her.  
Leia thought, “What am I supposed to do? Oh no, he’s gonna do it! Wait, why am I wet?”

The guard went in slowly, every inch making her squeal a little more. Her pussy was shaking so hard. The guard sped up, making her body throb like it never had. Now she was full on moaning, barely able to control herself. “It’s so AH!” The guard lunged in again an again, now going full speed. Her tits moved up an down every time, and she realized she loved this.  
“UGH...what…?”

The guard lunched one final time, cumming inside her. It dropped her to the ground. She was dazed, her legs spread out, when she heard it. A call. A dozen guards rumbled down the stairs, only to stop an look at her, then take off their pants.

Standing up, she backed to the corner, her pussy still throbing from the ounding it had taken. “Boys, don’t do anything you’ll regret...ok?” They marched toward her, grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. Squeling, she saw their lust, and tried to fight it to no avail. One guard thrust his cock straight into her without any warning, gasping. She only had a second before another put his in a more...sensitive place. She moaned more loudly than she should have. They rammed her again an again, making her orgasm before she could even try to fight it. When the first two finished, another two rose up. This time though, she rode it while on top of him. Laying on the ground, the guard roughly pulled her down onto his cock. The others surrounded her, fondling her breasts, and slapping her when she didn’t please them. 

When the guard cam, she pushed down harder, letting every little thing into her. Stepping up, she grabbed one of the guards, and pushed hum down toward her wide open pussy. It did as she asked, and another came up from behind, it’s dick entering her. Feeling herself orgasm, she let go, fucking each an every single one of them until they cam an collapsed. When the final one squeled in it’s weird language, she arched her back, moaning as it’s dick throbbed inside her.  
Standing up, she surveyed the room. Stepping gently out, she ran to what she thought was freedom.


	2. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia encounters friends, but discovers that effort must be made to survive terrible wounds sustained in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. Hope you enjoy! An yes, there is a good ending.

And as she stalked down the corridor, she made a silent promise to herself. To NEVER tell anyone what had just happened.All that would do would ruin her respect among the members of the Alliance. Or worse, find its way to the ears of the Empire and be used as propaganda. She shuddered when she thought how that would ruin the Rebellions image. So many lives whose sacrifice an effort would be wasted, all because the princess had enjoyed getting handled by alien guards. No, she couldn’t let that happen. What she did she would keep to herself till she died. 

Shaking her head to clear it, she analyzed her situation. She was naked, and her jumpsuit was now...well...ripped and covered in stuff she didn’t want to name. And the guards' armor and clothes were too big for her. Ugh. But, they left their weapons. Looking around, she picked up an ugly and rusted Spiker. Carried by guards of some crime bosses who wanted to send a message, it was essentially a weapon that fired a finger long metal spike in superfast speed, all while being about as big as a standard blast pistol. Yes, it only had about 10 spikes. But it was gnarly.

Feeling it up and down, she slowly thought about how her life had been dominated by war and politics for years. Even when she was a child, her days had been spent learning how to read in alien tongues, to speak an act in a way befitting for a leader of a planet. A lack of true friends and a little bit of loneliness had followed. And in the last few years, she found herself more and more on the battlefield. Which she was good at, she faltered, she had found something she believed in and wanted to succeed. But there was also something missing in her life…something that she knew she needed to fill at some point. But what it was, she did not yet know. 

Snapping back to reality, she steeled herself, and continued walking down the corridor. Drab, dust and brown was the best description she could think of. Shivering, her arms crossed across her chest to try to warm herself. Poking her head around a corner, she saw an opti-cam. Fun. If she was caught, she would likely be killed by the Hutt. Or worse, sold as a sex slave. Neither of which she was keen on.

Looking around, she followed another corridor that was off to the side and went in another direction. Hoping that there was not a guard or another obstacle to slow her down. 

The light slowly darkened, and the sounds of mechanical whirring made her more alert. The air grew chiller, and her skin crawled with the ideas that rapidly passed through her mind. The ruggedness of the Spiker against her breast calmed her mind a bit, but she was still wary. Passing a box full of broken droid parts, likely to be sold for scrap in the future, she tentatively entered a brightly lit room.

Only to find a...dressing room? Confused, Leia looked over her surroundings again. Yep, it was a dressing room alright. Complete with mirrors, drawers full of skimpy and revealing outfits, as well as other more fashionable ones for what she assumed were singers. Strange, she thought, how off it is that Jabba would actually put a little bit of effort into making the entertainment look appealing. I mean, she thought, he’s a Hutt, and they aren't exactly known for their understanding of humanoid fashion sense. 

Looking around, she looked at the clothes, and settled on a rather fashionable skin tight jumpsuit. White, with streaks of black and blue on the shoulders and legs. She didn’t particularly like the skimpy sripper outfits, though she admitted the makers had done a decent job in making sure they could be outfitted an changed to adept to different alien an human body shapes. An the dresses looked too impractical.

Stepping in front of a mirror, the Princess analyzed herself an chuckled when she realized that the skintight, well designed jumpsuit an Spiker made her look like one of those artist drawings of her. Who would’ve thought?

She left the dressing room, following what appeared to be an exit door, only to stop when she realized it went down instead of up. Sighing, she realized that the only way forward was down, as she still had no way pass the opti-cam minus hoping whoever manned it was asleep. 

Squaring her shoulders, she set down the tunnel with the determination that many knew her by. After about 20 feet down the dingy hallway, she stopped. Breathing could be heard. Ragged, rough, but accustomed to the atmosphere.   
Crouching, Leia slowly peeked around the corner to see a Rodian guard, wielding a light blaster in his arm, as well as a long knife in it’s belt. Looking past him, she saw a cell, about 5 meters by 5, containing an assortment of alien women. Some were blue, green, and other colors. As far as she could tell, there were 5 Twi'leks, 2 humans, and one humanoid with purple skin and what appeared to be short wormlike tentacles for hair. Not as disgusting as it sounds.

Squaring herself up, Leia leaned upward, pointed her weapon an stepforward at the same time, and fell. She had moved too fast and her foot had stepped on a rock, only to slide right off at an angle. The Rodian turned, and seeing what was obviously not a guard raised it’s blaster.

Leia, twisted her body to the side, shooting off a spike as she did so. Her aim was true, and it went clean through the alien. However, the force caused it to pull the trigger, and a blaster bolt hit Leia right in the shoulder, causing her immense pain and almost black out.

The guard slumped to the ground, lifeless, but having done it’s damage. Leia tried to stand up, but the pain washed over her intensely so that she felt like screaming. The girls in the cell were trying to talk to her, as one of the humans grabbed a key off the body. Her vision fading to black, Leia fell down on one knee, then the other, only to finally collapse unconscious. 

Later  
Words faded in an out of hearing: “What are we going to do with her?” “We can’t leave, the human saved us!” “I say let the Belto save her…” “You mad?” “Depends on your definition.” “Very well, everyone follows me. Dian an Hes, you stay an uh, you know.”

Silence.

Than a feeling. Slow, but sure, creeping all over her. Then pain. And a scream.

“AAAhhhhh.”

Leia jolted awake and her terrified eyes scanned all around her. The weird alien with the tenacle hair, and a human and Twi'lek were watching her with scared eyes.

The human, a dark skinned woman with an athletes frame, blurted out “Told you so, it wouldn’t work. And now you owe me, Dian.” The Twi'lek, Dian, scoffed, her body a light green, and looked at Leia pointedly. “We don’t have much time, we need to get you relaxed and ready. Or you're dead.”

“Huh? First off, who are you, and what were you doing to me?”

Hes, the human, turned to her and gestured at her shoulder said “Look, you weren’t shot with any blaster bolt, you were shot with a variant of Tibanna Gas, and if you looked, you would see it’s poisoning you.”

Leia looked down, finally noticing her jumpsuit was ruined, again, and in the area where she had been blasted, along with the burnt flesh, were...blue traces of color. Not normal at all. Turning, she said “What can you do about it?”

“The Belto needs to use her...appendages, to literally suck out and heal the burnt area. Usually, it’s incredibly painful, and her species have kept it a secret. But on humans...the body needs to be in a relaxed state in order for her to do it. An, without your body being relaxed, the pain might kill you instead of the poison. Dian wagered the Belto could do it while you were knocked out, but apparently...yeah that didn’t work. So, uh, we are gonna need you to undress.”

Leia rapidly blinked, not fully understanding. “But...ok. Why do I need to be undressed?”

TheTwi'lek stood up, impatient, and produced a vial. “Look, we're running out of time to do anything. This vial, Glassnes, we use sometimes if someone feels sick and can't stomach being treated like a well, what we are. In short, it’s a drug that makes you, according to you humans, high, but still retain functionality. It’s saved more than one girl from being sold to someone else or being executed if they failed to perform well. This will relax your body. But that’s not all. While Belto is doing her thing, your body will in short, go into sexual overdrive. It’s not you, its biology. The chemicals Belto will pump into you to achieve the healing plus the Glassness will do that. Someone is going to need to keep you still and satisfied while Belto works. Me and Hes seem to be the only ones with the stomach to help you.”

Dian looked at Hes, smiled and nodded with the closest thing to true respect Leia had ever seen.

“Ugh!” Leia could swear her heart literally skipped a beat. The poison was working through her. “Fine” she said, “One question, why are you willing to...do that just to help me? Most would refuse because it would be too awkward.”

Hes stood straighter and said “I used to be a medic a year or two ago. Fought in several campaigns with the Empire to liberate planets from the Hutts. Course, I left when I found out that the Empire was making deals with those slimy bastards just to make production quotas. Ugh. Took up strip dancing, don’t look at me like that Dian, it’s what it is, did it to make a quick credit when I was depressed, and got captured here. I know that sometimes you have to get your hands dirty to save a life, and I'm not afraid to do what’s necessary.”

Hes cracked a grin. “Plus miss, I’m pretty good if I say so myself.”

Dian leaned forward from where she was sitting. “You saved us, well kinda, we still have to get out of here. But you did save us, and if Hes is willing to do it for you, then I’m right behind her. No pun intended.”

Hes chuckled in mirth.

“Alright, what do we do know?” Leia asked.

Dian handed the needle to Hes, and with practiced care, rolled up Leia's sleeve and then injected it. Leia leaned back, feeling warm and...floating. But a quick test of her fingers showed that she wasn’t quite out of it. 

Hes leaned Leia back against the wall, and helped unbutton and start to remove her ruined jumpsuit. Leia just noticed how well oiled and muscled Hes was. An Hes was not surprised in the slightest. “Something caught your eye Princess?”

“Um, no, nevermind. Just do it.” She stammered. 

After Hes had successfully removed Leias battered jumpsuit, she lay down and waited for the Belto to begin the operation. Cautiously, the Belto approached from the side, leaned it’s head toward the burnt area, an it’s tentacles covered the area, and pierced her skin.

Leia almost screamed in pain, but then twitched before she could make a noise. The chemicals were taking effect. She could feel the blood moving, but she also felt a need. A need to touch someone's skin, to hold them close and make love for hours.

“Stay still,” Hes said, her voice distant, “And just relax…”

Hes hands started for the feet, moving slowly and softly toward the most sensitive area. Liea could feel everything, magnified a dozen times over. Hes hands finally came to claim the prize, and didn't go in, but rather moved around the area, carefully rubbing and exploring each area. 

“My my miss, you really are pent up.” Then Hes used her hands to part the flaps, an her tongue invaded, exploring every crevice in an area that Leia had never imagined existed.

“Ah…..ah…”

Leia moaned, low and soft, but audible. Her body stopped twitching, but rather moved up and down in a small, but noticeable sign of pleasure. Enough to encourage Hes to use her tongue in ways she knew well, but not enough to disrupt the Beltos work.

Dian, though, had a much more different tactic. Instead of using her tongue to pleasure Leia, she used her hands. Heading towards Leia's foot, she carefully felt around an familiarized herself with the structure and it's crevices, before putting her past history as a foot massagist to work.

Leia audibly gasped out loud, her back arching just a little bit high. Hes grinned, and casually remarked “Well beautiful, you really are a treat. And I'm not done yet.”

Looking Leia in the eyes, Hes unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her small, but decent sized breasts. “It’s hot in here.” Was the only thing she said, as she casually put her shirt to the side, all while straddling Leia's sweaty body. Leaning forward, she leaned into handling Leia's breast, using her two hands to twist an fondle playfully. 

After a minute or so of this, as well as occasionally using her mouth to clamp an turn Leia's breasts, she grinned, an moved upward, close to Leia's face, Taking her chin in one head, she looked her in the eyes an said softly “You really are beautiful.” And with that leaned in to kiss her directly.

Dian, finished doing all she could with the feet, moved up to Leia's pussy, an took over where Hes had moved up from.

Hes kissing her, as well as handing her sensitive breasts, along with Dian using her fingers, was too much for her to bear. Closing her hips as hard as she could, she wrapped her arms around Hes body, an gav a moan that she would always remember.

Leia, exhausted, but also invigorated, looked at the Belto, sighed with relief and a little bit of disappointment when it retreated, Leia's skin healed. But that wasn’t all that the Belto could do.

“What is that?” Leia pointed an asked as the Belto stepped away, seemingly ashamed. 

“I...don’t know.” Hes said after untangling herself from Leia.

But their collective curiosity only deepened when a bulge formed, an than revealed itself. The Belto looked away, embarrassed. Leia, realizing what was happening, stepped toward the Belto an held out a calming hand. The Belto slumped in a chair. But Leia was having none of that. Leaning down, she lifted its chin, an looked into what were likely it’s eyes. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, an I know you didn’t get to enjoy yourself while you were saving my life. Let me fix that.” Leia stepped back a second, stretched her arm as she gave her naked body just a little seductive hip wiggle, still hot an ready.

The Beltos dick only hardened further. Leia, slowly removed the cloth covering, an looked at the formidable opponent that faced her. Giving it a soft kiss on the tip, she then kneel on the ground, an, with her mouth, slowly but surely moved it up an down her throat. 

A few feet back, Dian kissed Hes on the neck. “I’m still waiting, you know.” Hes turned around, an allowed her hands to follow the aliens curve. “I know” she replied, “Now kiss me.” Hes an Dian slowly, than furiously went down together.

Leia went as far as she could, resisting the urge to gag, but finally decided to take it a step further. Standing up, her clitoris at eye level, she rubbed it seductively for a second, before allowing the Beltos still rock hard dick to enter her. Gasping, Leia went up and down slowly, closing her hips as much as she could, while also allowing the alien appendages to nestle her sensitive breasts. She savored each moment, occasionally gasping, feeling every movement inside her, feeling like her core was going to overload. Slowing down, she stood up to the Beltos' confusion, only for Leia to turn her back, spread her legs seductively, and shacked her cute butt just a little.

Understanding, the alien stood up, grabbed her two arms, entered slowly and then sped up. Leia gasped, her back arching even more, and mumbled between hasty breaths “Don’t stop…” It didn’t.

Curving her back, Leia released all of her pent upness, just as the alien finished with it’s dick still inside her. It twitches, once, twice, then slowly exited, still dripping. It let go of Leia's arms, an she promptly fell on the ground. 

“Ow.” She said, making little effort to move, now exhausted.

“Belto!! You can’t just let her drop, you have too let her down in someplace nice, not the ground.” Hes interjected. Dian, naked and still snuggling Hes, agreed.

The moment was ended when a member of the girls that had left with the main group reappeared from the doorway, stared for a minute at the scene, than looked to the side with a blush.

“Um...Princess Leia right?” She said, looking back again. “Me and the others managed to break out some of the other prisoners, and we freed this Luke an Chewbacca guys. We were coming back to get you, before we were stopped by some guard who handed us an access card to a ship, said he was a friend. An uh” She stammered as she was looking over Hes, and finally the Belto, “That Luke fellow killed Jabba an is waiting at the ship. We have to go NOW.”

She looked over them one last time before looking at the Belto.”Also...Belto, when your available, I would, uh, like it if you would come with me privately when I get my own place. Look, I, think your pretty cool and...” she slowed when she saw that the Belto was nodding rapidly in agreement. She grinned a shy grin, before regaining her composure an telling them to get dressed. She tossed them a few clothes she had procured from the dressing room.

After she had gotten dressed in one of the skimpy outfits she had previously thought unfashionable, she made it to the ship, an was sitting in the Captains seat with Han by her side, still blind.

“Han.” She said. He tilted his head toward her, blind right now, but still trying his best to get the ship running.

“We are definitely going on a date when we get back to base.” She said, grinning. Han grinned too in his adorable roguish smuggler way.

Blushing a little, she hit the hyperspace coordinates in. Punch it.

The End


End file.
